But the soul of the dragon
by vainila
Summary: No come, está completamente encerrado en su habitación o en la fragua. Creo que ni siquiera está durmiendo, Astrid. Le dije que podía tomarse unos días de descanso pero la única respuesta que recibí fue un portazo en la cara. This image doesn't belongs to me, belongs to kadeart from tumblr.


**But the soul of the dragon**

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell. __Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Ruffnut mientras observaba a su amiga poniendo en una canasta la comida. El cielo estaba colmado de estrellas aun así hacia demasiado frío, un frío que helaba la sangre. Astrid respondió con la mirada; debía hacer esto, era su única oportunidad de hablar con Hiccup después de semanas de verlo desde la distancia. Podía notar las bolsas bajo sus ojos, la forma en que ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sino una mueca de dolor. Dioses, solo habían pasado cuatro semanas después de su perdida y Valka ya no sabía qué hacer con él. _«No come, está completamente encerrado en su habitación o en la fragua. Creo que ni siquiera está durmiendo, Astrid. Le dije que podía tomarse unos días de descanso pero la única respuesta que recibí fue un portazo en la cara. » _Eso, claramente, no sonaba como Hiccup. -¡Astrid!- gritó su amiga, ahora ella se estaba yendo.

-Solo debes crear una excusa para mis padres, ¿eso lo sabes, verdad?- Ruffnut asintió haciendo hombros. Le dio la espalda, caminando hacia la fragua; sabía que él estaría ahí gracias a Gobber. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, respirando hondo varias veces. Tocó no recibiendo respuesta en primera estancia sin embargo pudo ver la luz del fuego a través de las rendijas, abrió sabiendo que siempre se encontraba sin llave. Lo vio a primera vista fue a un chico, no, un hombre de espaldas a ella trabajando en quien sabe qué; su dragón estaba en un rincón con las orejas caídas, se notaba el dolor en sus ojos. Quien sabe cuándo Hiccup lo había sacado a volar. Se acercó acariciando su cabeza, en respuesta recibió un gruñido amoroso que hizo que el adolescente se diera la vuelta.

-Oh, hey, Astrid.- su voz sonaba rasposa, cansada. Por Freya, podía ver sus huesos en su rostro, parecía decrepito casi… muerto en vida. Espero a que el nudo en la garganta se decidiera antes de acercarse dejando la canasta a un lado, encima de los dibujos, aun así no atrajo su atención.

-Uhm, te traje un poco de comida.- susurró.

-Gracias pero no gracias.- no había quitado sus ojos del papel, Astrid hizo una mueca sin embargo sacó la comida de una vez dejándosela en frente. –Uhm, creo que dije que no quería comer.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- se cruzó de brazos, demostrando que estaba enojada. Su rostro la miró con una mueca de fastidio.

-Está mañana.

-¿Te pasaste todo el día sin comer?- él asintió dejando el plato de lado.

-Sí, y si no te interesa, por favor, necesito hacer cosas importantes.

-¿Cosas importantes? ¿Existe algo más importante que **tú** salud? ¿Cómo dormir o comer?- sin quererlo alzó un poco su voz, el castaño golpeó ambas manos contra la madera de la mesa levantándose.

-Esa no era una pregunta, ¡era una orden!- gritó sin mirarla, eso la dejó estática. Hiccup estaba **gritándole**. Gritándole a ella. Por Odín. -¡**FUERA**!- gritó aún más fuerte dejando eco señalando la puerta. Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, dejando que el silencio inundara el lugar; la rubia cruzó sus brazos una vez más, su corazón latiendo rápidamente de terror, no hacia él sino a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Dejar a todo el mundo fuera? Tratamos de ayudar, trato de ayudarte.- trataba de ver su rostro, trataba de demostrarle que ella estaría para él siempre no obstante no esperaba lo siguiente.

-¿Ayudarme?- soltó una pequeña risa. -¿Quieres ayudarme? ¡Entonces vete! No necesito la ayuda de los demás, y mucho menos tú ayuda, ¿eso te hace ser mejor persona? ¿Ayudarme? ¿Crees que…? UGH. Simplemente **no te necesito**.- se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

_Snif. _

Se detuvo, él no había hecho ese sonido. Observó a la chica frente a él, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba llorando, Astrid Fearless Hofferson estaba llorando; llorando gracias a él. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de su gran error, ella estaba tratando de ayudarlo; ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? Cuatro semanas, solo desde la distancia, ayudando a construir nuevamente la aldea. –Está bien.- levantó sus manos, respirando entrecortadamente. –Lo siento si perdí tu maldito tiempo tratando de ayudarte.- tomó el cesto sacando un poco de pescado para Toothless. –Y recuerda alimentar a tu dragón, idiota.- su voz sonaba rota.

-No, no, espera.- se movió chocando con la silla, cayendo de bruces. –Uf.- la entrada ya estaba abierta y no había signos de la rubia. El pánico se apoderó de él, si la dejaba irse ella no volvería más. Se sostuvo su estómago, punto en donde recibió el golpe más fuerte y corrió; en la oscuridad de la noche la vio caminar yendo a casa; se aproximó a ella tomándola del brazo. Ella trato de soltarse, golpeándolo con la otra mano.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó, creyendo que así alguien podría salir de la casa pero eso no pasaría. Los vikingos son demasiado dormilones con sueño pesado. –Hiccup, lo digo enserio. ¡Suel- Hm!- sintió sus labios presionarse a los de ella; en un principio luchó por liberarse inconvenientemente para ella ambos brazos estaban siendo sostenidos con sus manos. Finalmente, se dejó ir. No podía luchar contra sus besos. Minutos después Hiccup había soltado sus brazos, envolviéndolos en su cintura, ella alrededor de su cuello. Astrid sintió un sabor salado entrar a su boca, se separó unos centímetros, Haddock estaba llorando.

-Lo siento…- pegó sus frentes, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Astrid llevó sus manos para limpiarlas. –No quiero perderte.- enterró su rostro en su cuello dejando que las lágrimas mojaran sus hombreras. Ella acaricio su nuca, tratando de tranquilizarlo pero ahora el llanto se convirtió en espasmos.

-Sh… Sh…- susurró a su oído. Camino unos pasos dejando que Hiccup se sentará en la silla, sin embargo, este no la soltó. No la soltaría. Ese sentimiento de pérdida, ese sentimiento de verla irse a través de la puerta. No sufriría eso otra vez. **No otra vez.** –Hiccup…- se separó mirándolo a sus ojos rojos. –Habla.- sabía a lo que se refería.

-No… no puedo soportarlo más, Astrid. Lo extraño. Escuchó llorar a mamá a través de mi puerta. ¿Cómo… cómo es posible que él se haya ido? Finalmente la había encontrado, después de todo esté tiempo.- respiro hondo varias veces. –Odín, él se fue. Es como…- movió sus manos entremedio de ellos. –No estoy preparado para esto, Astrid. No lo estoy. Y siento que nunca lo estaré.

Astrid desde otro punto seguía acariciando su nuca, escuchando cada palabra. –No puedo decir que lo entiendo.- soltó un suspiro. –No soy tú pero sobrellevaremos esto.- tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos. –Él **está **orgulloso de ti, Hiccup.- pegó sus frentes. –Estoy orgullosa de ti, babe.

* * *

**Creo que he quemado mi cerebro con este fic, ¡espero que les guste!**


End file.
